brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Void
The Void is the seventh episode in Season 3 of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It aired in Australia and New Zealand on June 9.http://www.cartoonnetwork.com.au/tv/schedule/ Plot While the Arcturus rocket is bursting through space, the ninja are stowed away in its engine section. They make contact with Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Nya and P.I.X.A.L. who are in Borg Tower and voice their concerns about their current predicament. Wu discovers that there are space suits inside the ship, which can lead them to go outside and comandeer the ship. Zane goes out and tries to search them, due to not needing oxygen as a Nindroid. He, however, slips due to hiding from General Cryptor and floats off away from the ship, but uses his ice powers to get back. He finds the suits and gives them to the other ninja just as the rocket disengages its un-needed engines. However when they climb up toward the door leading to the cockpit where they are attacked by Nindroids, who fire on them with laser guns. Following Jay's initiative and learning that their Spinjitzu does not work in zero-gravity, the others take the laser guns too so they successfully repel the attack. Soon the Arcturus enters an incoming comet's tail and is battered by massive ice meteorites. In New Ninjago City, the Overborg, Pythor and Nindroids bring the capsule with the Overlord inside the Borg Tower. When Nya and others up in Borg's office realise that, they quickly escape with the equipment needed to keep in contact with the ninja. Meanwhile, the Nindroids enter the office and open the capsule, releasing the Overlord in a blackened form of the Golden Master. The Overborg attacks Wu, Garmadon, and Nya but they are saved by a Hovercopter controlled by Pixal's central computer. In space, the Arcturus rocket crashes on the comet's surface where the melted and fused forms of the Golden Weapons are located. General Cryptor discovers the Golden Weapons and warns his Nindroid minions to not touch them, as one discovers why. The hidden ninja discover them too as Jay excitedly finds an extraterrestrial beetle. Unfortunately, said bugs eat anything metal--a fact that reaches them from Nya too late. While the Nindroids get away with the golden mass aboard their ROV, the ninja follow pursuit in their own while using the pursuing bugs against their robotic adversaries. The ninjas eventually succeed in taking Cryptor's ignition key to the rocket, so that they cannot leave the comet with the Golden Weapons and take them to the Overlord. However, their victory is short-lived when they find another bug swarm among the rocket--chewed up in pieces. Seeing this as well, Cryptor and the other surviving Nindroids use their built-in boosters to fly off the comet with their golden prize. Stranded on the surface with the insects, the ninja report to the others that they had failed and are not coming back home. Gallery ilk.jpg vo1.jpg vo2.jpg vo12.jpg vo90.jpg vo475.jpg vki.jpg thevoidscrnsh.jpg thevoid33.jpg cw4.jpg vo0o.jpg insidetheship.jpg vo8.jpg thecave.jpg goldenweapon.jpg 10bug.jpg vo888.jpg znd-1.jpg znd0.jpg znd1.jpg str5.jpg BrokenArcturus.png Comet1.png CometMain.png MoS33Misako.png MoS33ZaneIce.png Category:2014 media Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Rebooted episodes